Delgan
Guardian Delgan (known also as Deltetrion or Delgan) is known in most ultra-secret societies as the ultimate dragon from the protouniverse and one of the five original guardians to serve the Five Sourceresses. Few know about his actual existence and faded legend and many dragons who have unusual strength, extended life and potency are the result of being known relatives show as evidence of his existence and his reign in the Fifth Celestial Multiverse. There are many stories about the exploits and after the great divisions of the universes, Delgan is known as the greatest triad of strength, bravery and intellect and truly one of the tangible beings who speaks and understands the language of the time before time. History and Origin There have been numerous accounts delving into the story of the great guardians including Delgan himself. One of them were the surviving and most eldest race in the multiverse: The Ulnae. They have known about the many exploits of the ultimate dragon especially in moving objects more massive than himself. Delgan is one of the ten great guardians of the Five Sorceresses the supreme ruling but elusive beings who oversees the functions and order of the time. Delgan unlike the other nine guardians Delgan is known to move planets fight against the god-like beings both physically and intellectually and was the only being that would stand up to those who even know can't stand a chance. He is also known to be a gentile spirit to the lesser beings who some often worship as a god but knows he serves only to her mistresses and protect those from any danger imaginable. That was until eons passed and the protoverse was falling apart a event the sorceresses knew they themselves cannot stop. The guardians were willing to save as much as they can but Delgan was given a special charge from all five guardians and that is to transfer the staffs which held their vast powers into the next world because he was the only being that can withstand the collapse. It was the first time he feared for the future and they assured him that they will always be with him but for him to be prepared for the forces and ideals the new multiverse will bring and not do too much to get in the way. From there he secured the five staffs and braced himself as the world around him soon disappeared. Galaxies, planets an entire super-universe collapsed with forces that would destroy gods and super-beings alike but Delgan stood still as he watches it all disappear. Eons after the collapse Delgan soon scatters the staffs to the furthest points of the mutliverse where nothing short of a miracle to find let alone decipher the ancient language they and the Ulnae can understand. Delgan was free to do what he wanted and mostly what he wants is to roam across the stars on his own power. There have been legends that talk of a great dragon roaming across the galaxies and universes; chances are its him often so he also adapted to the use of magics that the newer beings posses to alter his body to a manageable size and since then became an ultimate warrior for the side of good but like his previous duty he never looked down at those he served but this time doesn't tolerate those who hurt for multiple causes. Also during his time he also mated with several thousand dragons who in turn birthed offspring who bared his genes often resulting in them acquiring incredible speed, size and strength along with the trademark ability of gaining more muscle and power at will or in times of stress and the godlike durability he himself once have. Today his legacy lives on in most of the draconic, reptilian and saurian species that passed on and what they do it with is up to them. Delgan Generation Beings Named after the dragon responsible, this generation of dragons are the most powerful breed ever known only linked to those who where in the draconic, saurian and reptilian range it was impossible for the gene to adapt itself to another species because of its extremely complex sequencing and it's difficulty to hack the gene. These genetics often skip generations before it ends up to the lucky one who will gain the benefits thereof. There are two known types of Delgan Generation dragons regardless of sex: Full delgan dragons and partial type who only get some of the characteristics of the full types. Back to the difficulty was a natural security measure but many have tried to sequence the gene with the most powerful computers all with less than minimal results to spectacular failures. In both duplication to augmenting themselves with those those genes. But many who are adaptive as mentioned before became the most powerful dragons ever. Here are the examples of the two types: Partial and Full *'Vulnerability' **Partial - May be vulnerable to higher conditions based on species. **Full - Nigh Invulnerability - Can withstand any force imaginable. *'Developmental Characteristics' **Partial - Enhanced height increase from naturally born level, Explosive and effortless muscle mass around late adolescence, Increased skin type durability, Ability to gain more muscle mass through training, moments of intense stress or as a defense mechanism. **Full - Same as partial with the exception of gaining more muscle under those conditions. That ability can come at will. *'Intelligence' **Partial - Increased intelligence, Heightened perception, Faster mental speed and coordination **Full - Same but at higher and unnatural levels *'Evolutionary Attributes' **Partial - Lost features and abilities returns **Full - Returns and amplifies thousandfold. Many of these dragons have taken advantages of these abilities to take warrior characteristics often with both positive and negative results. Others would praise these dragons as gods for their power when in actuality its a good chance that they are carrying those genetics. This is mostly the legacy of what one of the last living beings of the Protoverse left behind. DG Matrix Code The DG (Delgengene) Matrix is a natural way for the genetic code to be impossible to be read or broken down. Though it is a single strand it is a complicated set of seven strands completely packed to one another. Altogether it makes up 4.5 trillion codes, enough to make any deciphering machine break. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Phenomena